1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe bender, and more particularly to a pipe bender capable of bending different sized pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manual pipe benders are not only complicated in structure but also difficult to operate. Conventional manual benders are either electrically or hydraulically driven, and needs to be operated by two hands.
One of the conventional manual pipe benders is a T-shaped structure formed by a longitudinally extending handle and a transversely extending fixing plate fixed on the handle. When in use, the pipe to be bent is pressed against two support members at two ends of the fixing plate, and then the handle is pushed to use a rack to push the pipe until it is bent.
The problem is that the distance between the two support members at two ends of the fixing plate is adjusted by eye based on the user's experience, or based on the scale on the fixing plate, so that the adjustment is time consuming. Furthermore, when the bending is done, a press portion should be used to push the rack back to its original position. However, the pipe bender needs to be operated by two hands, and the position of the press portion requires the user to hold the pipe bender with one hand and to press the press portion with another hand, which makes the operation inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.